Te Aviso, Te Anuncio
by BlueMew
Summary: Daisuke wants Ken. Miyako wants Ken. Good ol' Kenny boy wants em both. Will he be able to make a decision before it's too late to save both of his friendships?
1. Default Chapter

Okay.... so this is gonna be a two or three part fic, but only if people read   
or like it, since I dun think anyone's been reading my stuff as of late.   
(hence, review people!) Typical disclaimer stuff, I don't own Digimon,   
There's Miyaken, Daiken, and a tiny tiny bit of Yamasuke in this part.   
So if ya like it and want more, lemme know.   
And if wondering, the title translates to "You notice, You proclaim" or   
something along those lines. (my Spanish is a little rusty)  
*hugs* mew  
  
"I'm sorry Dai," Ken smiled as he walked with his mahogany haired   
friend out of the locker room after soccer practice. "I already promised Miya   
that we'd be going to dinner after I help her with her programming project.   
Sorry man."  
"Miyako's just a whiny bitch..." Growling as he tossed his falling gym   
bag over his shoulder again, Daisuke then moved his goggles higher on his   
head, pulling the hair out of his eyes. "What fun could you two possibly-   
I'll just stop right there."  
"She's better than you think."  
"KEN!" Miyako screamed as she waved to the purple haired former   
kaizer. "I've been waiting for two hours now in the lab, and if Poromon   
wouldn't have kept emailing me, well, I'd have been bored out of my mind."  
"Oh yeah... much better than I thought." With a smirk, Daisuke patted   
the elder's shoulder then began his long walk from the school to his home.   
"Call me if ya need out."  
"I won't Dai, but..." Sighing, Ken turned his back to Miyako as he   
walked toward her and mouthed to his friend 'we'll be at that cafe two blocks   
from here around eight' before turning back to the light purple haired girl   
eagerly waiting for her beloved.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya, I am NOT going to pretend to be on a date with you.   
People will wonder about me then." Jun growled as she walked away from him to   
her room. "Ask that Hikari girl or whatever."  
"If I can get Yamato there will you come?"  
Jun stopped, pondering the situation.  
"Bring Yamato and I'll be there little bro, but I still won't pretend   
to be your girlfriend."  
"But I can't go without a girl! People will talk!"  
"And when did that ever stop you from doing anything?"  
Daisuke's eyes grew wide. Jun was right. Jun was absolutely right. He   
had never cared before what others thought of him, yet when it came to Ken   
and Miyako, appearances were everything. Sure, he realized he thought of Ken   
as more of a friend, but the need to impress him while he was out with   
someone else never crossed his mind as being wrong, until now.  
"Damnit Jun.... I'll just go alone...." Grabbing a jacket, Daisuke   
sighed as he walked from the apartment in to the hall, not sure of what his   
next move would be. Ken would notice him this time.... no matter what.  
  
"How the hell do you Motomiyas keep trapping me in to pretending to   
enjoy your company?"   
"Quiet Yama-kun." Daisuke smiled at the blond as he searched the cafe   
once again. Ken wasn't there yet. "Miyako's probably holding him at gunpoint   
forcing him to screw her or something, but we've got to get him away from   
her."  
"You know wannabe, he might actually, ya know, LIKE her."   
"He doesn't." Amber eyes met sapphire as the younger man took hold of   
the elder's wrists, dragging Yamato from the table to the small dance floor   
as Ken and Miyako entered the dimly lit cafe. "Just play along, okay.   
I'll.... pay for this if you really want."  
"Fine." Yamato sighed pulling away to insert a few coins in to the   
jukebox in order to not look like a total fool dancing without music. "What   
can you do?"  
"I have no idea."  
Shaking his head in disgust, Yamato pressed a few buttons then quickly   
walked back to the trembling Daisuke taking his hand and slipping an arm   
around his waist.   
"You'd better learn quickly."  
  
Miyako and Ken were speechless as they watched the two former chosen   
children dancing amid the gathered crowd. They knew that Yamato had some   
training in ballroom and popular styles of dance, but they'd never thought of   
Daisuke as being able to keep up with the blond.  
"What would you call that?"  
Ken chuckled as he slipped a hand on Miyako's thigh, squeezing it   
lightly. "Well, Yamato's doing the tango, and Dai's just...."  
"Making an ass of himself." The girl snorted as she moved her hand to   
rest her chin on it. "I'd say let's go join them, but this is just too funny   
to watch."  
"Why do you hate Daisuke so much?"  
"Me?" The purple haired girl narrowed her eyes as she studied her   
koi's face, trying to judge the full meaning behind his question. "Well, he   
IS annoying, and he just tries to hard to impress people, especially you."  
Ken just smirked watching the two men as the dance finished, Yamato   
bowing to the crowd and announcing that he would be having a gig in a few   
days while Daisuke moved panting back to the table where he and the blond had   
been sitting before the dance show.   
"Excuse me." Patting her leg as he stood up, Ken made his way over to   
the table where Daisuke was now sitting alone, since Yamato was occupied with   
fangirls who had realized just who he was and couldn't get enough of him. He   
adored being the local rock celebrity more than anything else.  
"You know how Yama is.... can't go anywhere without making a scene."  
"I didn't know you could dance that well Dai." Quickly taking a glace   
back at Miyako to make sure she wasn't looking, Ken leaned over to steal a   
kiss before crossing his legs and staring at Daisuke.   
"Neither did I actually."   
"So why come with Yamato?"  
Sighing, Daisuke grabbed his glass of water and sipped the contents.   
He wasn't much of a coffee or alcohol fan, so cafes and bars just weren't his   
favorite places. "I don't like to impose when you're with Miyako, and I don't   
like being here alone.... it kinda freaks me out."  
Stifling back a laugh Ken brushed the stray hairs from Daisuke's eyes   
so he could see the young man's face more clearly. "For being so outgoing   
usually, that's funny to hear koi."  
"Don't call me that if you don't mean it." Dai didn't mean to snap at   
Ken, but as he glared in to Ken's sapphire eyes, he saw the pain his words   
created reflected in their depths. "No... Ken... I didn't mean that."  
"Miyako is probably waiting for me to take her home."  
Daisuke balled his fists striking the table as the purple haired man   
walked from him toward Miyako.   
"I wish there was a chance for you and me Ken!"  
"Dai... shut up..." Yamato whispered as he walked behind the younger   
man, wrapping his arms around his waist in the hopes of restraining him from   
going after Ken as he and Miyako exited the cafe.   
"He wouldn't care if I was dead Yama...." Daisuke sighed as he slipped   
out of the blond's arms and picked his jacket up from his chair. "I might as   
well just get used to that, okay?" 


	2. Proposition

Okay, since some of yall liked this thing.... here's part 2. It's kinda short, and I still dun own Digimon. Note: Written while sleep deprived. Hence, if it sucks, tell me.  
  
*hugs* BlueMew  
  
"Morning Daisuke." Miyako smiled as she walked in to their shared algebra class sitting at the desk next to his. "So did you and Yamato have fun last night?"  
"Shut up Miya...."   
"Really, I mean, you two were SO cute together! And I didn't know you could dance that well! Ya know, I wish Ken could dance..... he's absolutely terrible."  
"Miyako...." Daisuke sighed, turning to face the light purple haired girl next to him. "You've obviously never been to one of Ken's parties."  
"When did Ken NOT invite me to a party?"  
The news that Miyako hadn't realized that Ken would have parties for just the soccer team, a few of the chosen children, or Daisuke himself brought a twisted smile to the young man's lips.. "Then just break up with him if you don't want him to lie to you."  
"I'd NEVER leave Ken." Miyako snorted as she turned in her chair to face the front of the classroom, waiting for the lecture to begin.  
"We'll see about that...."  
  
"Move in with me." Ken chuckled as he ran his finger's through the mahogany hair of his best friend, who was sprawled lazily across his lap. The two had quickly made up during their lunch period, where Daisuke agreed to go over to Ken's house for a evening in. "You could just say that you're getting away from Jun.... everyone would believe that."  
The leader of the chosen children barely moved. "Mmmhmmm.... watching movie."   
"DAISUKE!!!!" The little blue imp known as chibimon landed with a thud on his partner's stomach. "Did Miyako leave any of those rice balls here?"  
"You know how I feel about Miyako chibimon.... besides...." With a quick smirk, Daisuke leaned up to lick Ken's cheek before picking the little digimon up and walking back toward Ken's computer. "Ken and I were kinda planning on practicing how to jogress better.... so could you go play with wormmon for a while?"  
"Really? If Wormmon and I become Imperialdramon, what do you two become?"  
"Annoyed by little blue balls of fluff..... and if that blue fluffball doesn't shut up, I'll just have to fit him with a dark spiral and see what happens." Ken's voice echoed through the apartment, a hint of his split personality coming back to haunt the digimon and his partner.   
"Don't listen to him chibimon.... just come back tomorrow.... to my computer... okay?"  
"Okay Dai-chan!"   
As the little blue digimon dissapeared in a flash of light, Ken walked up behind Daisuke, wrapping his arms around the other young man's waist.   
"We're going to Jogress?"  
"Ken.... I...." Daisuke was cut short as the purple haired young man pressed his fingers to his lips, indicating silence from the speaker. "It was the only thing Chibimon would understand, okay?"  
"Oh just shut up Dai...." Before he knew what was happening, Daisuke realized he was on his back with his longtime friend leaning over him, nibbling at his neck. This wasn't how he'd pictured Ken giving in to him... he wasn't even sure that Ken wanted to do more than just kiss every now and then, but hey, he'd take what he could get whenever available.  
  
Ken just WOULDN'T leave me out of anything. Miyako sighed as she shifted her purse on her shoulder. He's told me he loves me and he and Daisuke are just good friends.... he'd NEVER be able to think of Dai higher than he thinks of me.  
"Oh hello Miyako." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled as she opened the door to enter the apartment complex, holding it for the girl to enter as well. "Did Ken invite you out tonight, or do you need help with your computer project?"  
"No Mrs. Ichijouji. I just decided to surprise Ken today."  
"How cute. Well, I think Ken said that Daisuke was coming over today, but those boys are just obnoxious together." Both women stepped in to the elevator quickly before the door closed to take them to the floor that the Ichijouji apartment was located. "Maybe with you around they'll behave."  
"I hope so...." Adjusting her glasses, Miyako stepped from the elevator after her koi's mother, following her to the apartment. She would confront the both of them today, and no matter what happened, she'd finally get the answers she needed from Ken. 


	3. Dai's Revenge

Okay.... so after reading this.... Please let me know if you want more. The song lyrics used in this belong to Shakira, and the song is called 'Objection (Tango)' for those not familiar with her. Digimon STILL doesn't belong to me.... though I'd like to pretend that it does. Again, r&r and lemme know if ya want a Miyaken or a Kensuke out of this!   
*hugs*  
Mew   
  
The scene was pure bliss, Daisuke thought as another shiver from the pleasure of his lovers embraces passed through his being while Ken continued the kisses along his chest. It seemed like all was right in the universe now, and nothing, not even the thought of Miyako, would drive the lovers apart. Ken would be his now, and nothing could stop this chance encounter from cementing the bond they had always shared.  
"Ken? Are you here?"   
The purple haired young man's eyes grew wide as he heard his mother's voice just outside his door. He would be caught this time.... and it would be terrible. He had already convinced his parents he was straight, and catching him half naked leaning over another half naked male....   
  
Miyako jumped as she heard the slap of a hand across someone's cheek. She HAD to know what was happening, and pushing past his mother, she opened the bedroom door.   
"You fucking bastard...."  
"Miya, no." Ken quickly made his way next to the girl he said he loved. "That.... thing.... just tried to take advantage of me."  
"WHAT?" This was it. Daisuke couldn't take any more of the games that the former Kaiser had been playing with him from the time that they were children. Grabbing Miyako by the wrist, he jerked her next to him, keeping a tight grip on her as she struggled to get away. "I was the one you said you loved Ken.... I always have been, unlike some crazed little fangirl wannabe who knew she was too young for Yamato, that Takeru was taken, and the first time she'd ever heard of you started clipping your photo out of magazines and pinning them on her walls because she thought you were so damn dreamy.... but as soon as she realized YOU were the guy we were supposed to be fighting in the Digital World, spineless here decided that you were absolutely evil and couldn't believe that she'd ever had a crush on you in the first place."  
Growling, Miyako pulled her arm away from the mahogany haired young man rubbing the wrist he had been trying to crush delicately as she glared at him. "At least I didn't go for weeks on end drooling over the fact that I played him in a soccer match and had him call me his 'worthy adversary' just to then babble about how you two would be on the same championship soccer team years in the future."  
"Decide Kenny-boy. Her or me."  
Mrs. Ichijouji couldn't believe what was happening between her son and his two closest friends.... the only two close friends he'd ever really had. "I...I'll go make dinner. Would you like some California rolls?" Without waiting for an answer, she quickly retreated to the kitchen, hoping to not have any bloodshed or hurt feelings between the group.  
Miyako smirked as she stared at her boyfriend. She'd be able to influence him to decide for her no matter what. "Ken, I could be pregnant."  
Both the keepers of Courage and Kindness just stared at her, all the while Miyako rubbed her stomach. "Think about it.... I might not be on any sort of birth control."  
Ken closed his eyes in thought as he exhaled. Miyako was lying right now, and he knew it. She was always lying.   
But to choose Daisuke over her? Then he'd be labelled as gay, and he couldn't live with that sort of stigma. Especially if he wanted to get a good job and all....   
"Give me time, okay?"  
  
Daisuke hadn't spoken a word the next day and had preferred to sit alone at lunch, while Miyako hung all over Ken, being more affectionate than usual. It was apparent that Ken had made his choice, but Daisuke wasn't going to be tossed aside so easily. He had been Ken's love since both were 13, and the world was going to know that. Especially since Daisuke himself had absolutely nothing to lose.  
  
It was just another day at the high school in Odaiba as Ken lazily entered the building, all but having forgotten about the misencounter with Daisuke and Miyako a few weeks prior. Daisuke had even decided to leave the couple alone, and Ken was actually planning on proposing to her for her birthday next month.   
"Now I KNEW that my brother and Dai were that way," Takeru smirked as he clasped a hand on Ken's shoulder as he walked through the hall, "But I didn't think you were."  
"What are you talking...." Ken stopped mid sentence as he stared at the fliers posted around the halls, a simple photo he and Daisuke had taken in one of those kiosks at the local mall where he was locked in an embrace with Dai, and his hand was resting not so innocently on the latter's ass, with a song that he was sure he'd heard somewhere before neatly written, in what looked like Yamato's hand, around the picture.  
  
It's not her fault that she's so irresistable  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead.  
  
So Objection! I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection! I'm tired of this triangle   
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way, I've got to get away!  
  
I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you could find a place to be  
Away from here  
  
This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't count on me  
Don't you count on me boy  
  
  
"Isn't that just a lovely shot Ken?" Daisuke smiled as he walked over to the other chosen children amid the ackward glances of their classmates. "Especially since you're shirtless and all.... and on top.... like always."   
"You little bastard....."  
"Aww..." Daisuke couldn't help but smirk as he kissed Ken's cheek, much to the disgust of the keeper of Kindness. "I thought I was your worthy adversary."  
Takeru couldn't help but chuckle at that line, thinking back to the time when Ken just *happened* to ride Daisuke down that hill in the Digital World years ago.  
"DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!" A hysterical Miyako with a handful of the fliers ran over to the group gathered around Ken and Daisuke, shaking with anger at the incident. "Why blackmail Ken like this?"  
The mahogany haired young man just shrugged as he eyed his handiwork again. "Te aviso, te anuncio, y hoy renuncio."  
Neither Ken nor Miyako knew what to say to Daisuke as he walked from them. As she clung to his arm, Miyako silently prayed that the ordeal was over and she and Ken could finally get back to normal lives. 


	4. Finale?

Here's the final installment of this fic! Lemme know if ya want it to either   
a.) continue or b.) have an alternate ending because even though I loved it   
when I intially wrote it.... now it just seems like something totally   
predictable as to what I'd write. But lemme know what ya think.   
*hugs*  
mew, who's dorm just sprung a leak.... and it's from a spot where there's   
DEFINATELY three other floors above me..... And it's also coming from a   
light.....   
  
"How was school today Ken?" Miyako sighed as she spoke in to the   
microphone attached to her computer. "Daisuke was just named captain of the   
soccer team, since they had to fill your position."  
"I don't want to hear about him Miya hun....." Ken growled as he   
walked around his room with headset attached. "Daisuke is the equivalent to   
the worst swear you can think of.... I don't want to hear such a delicate   
flower as yourself speaking that thing's name....."  
"Oh... sorry.... Well, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Trying to clear my name still." Ken sighed as he lifted his brother's   
katana from its rack on the wall above his computer desk. "Somehow the rumors   
that he started leaked in to the private schools as well.... I'll never have   
a normal life again."  
"Do you want me to come over? I haven't seen you in ages."  
"No, no...." Ken sighed as he observed the blade in his hands, testing   
it against his thumb and smiling as a small trail of blood formed where the   
blade had been pushed against his ivory skin. "I think I'd like to spend my   
evening alone...."  
"Oh, okay...." Miyako sighed as she backed away from her computer   
screen. Ken had taken Daisuke's slander attack much harder than she had   
expected- harder than anyone expected- Daisuke included. The newest captain   
of the soccer team had apologized immensely to Miyako after Ken moved back to   
private school, and she even considered him a friend again. "Call me if you   
need anything love."  
"I've got everything I need right now Miyako. I love you. Remember   
that."  
Miyako's eyes grew wide at the tone of Ken's voice as the connection   
was broken. He was up to something.... this was the Ken from their days as   
children, back when he was still brooding over Osamu's death and trying to   
control the entire Digital World for the sheer sport of it.  
"Mom! I"m going out!" She called to whoever was listening in her   
family's apartment. Something was wrong with Ken, and she was going to go   
make sure he didn't do anything stupid.  
  
To Daisuke, it was any other morning.... he woke up, took a shower,   
fixed his hair to look like he'd not done a thing to it after waking up, and   
headed to school to sit in the commons area waiting for classes to begin. The   
other students still ignored him, less Takeru and Hikari would would say   
formalities before passing him quickly to sit with the more popular members   
of their grade, but none of this bothered him. He was their soccer star, and   
when he was out on the field, he received the attention he deserved as such,   
especially now since 'The Rocket' had left that position open for anyone's   
taking.   
As he stretched in his seat on the window ledge, a troubling sight   
caught the corner of his eye. Miyako was being escorted by, or was escorting,   
he wasn't sure yet, two police officers toward him. Sighing as he stood,   
Daisuke walked over to the girl and the two policemen.   
"Is something wrong Miyako?"  
"Ken's dead."  
Daisuke just stared at the girl, wondering what she had been talking   
about. "And why does this concern me Miya?"  
One of the police officers reached in to his shirt pocket, retrieving   
a piece of scribbled on computer paper, handing it to Daisuke. As the   
mahogany haired young man read through the suicide note, all of the reasons   
for Ken's demise pointed back to Daisuke- he was even able to relate Osamu's   
death, Oekawa's informing him to take Osamu's place as a chosen child, and   
ultimately, the creation of the Kaiser back to Dai.   
"We'd like to take you in for questioning son." The other officer   
stated as he placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder, directing the numb boy   
toward the door where the cruiser sat outside to take them all back to the   
station.  
  
Miyako sat outside of the interrogation room as the officers screamed   
threats and questions at Daisuke, who instead of confessing to the crimes   
against Ken he had been accused of, cried. Ken had killed himself, Daisuke   
kept pleading, and that nothing that he could have done would have stopped   
the former child genius from ending his life on that day or in that way at a   
later date. He tried to explain that even the flier incident a few weeks   
prior at school was nothing more than helping Ken come out of the closet,   
since the deceased had been more than just friends with Daisuke since they   
had met.   
So after the six hour session that proved absolutely nothing, Daisuke   
emerged from the room escorted by the officers looking more broken than ever.   
Immediately, Miyako hurried over to him, taking him in her arms for support,   
leading him back outside where they could walk home.   
It was hard for Miyako to not say anything to Daisuke through the   
seven block walk to where he lived, especially with him being in the state he   
was in. As she was about to leave him and walk back across town, Daisuke did   
the unthinkable. He wrapped his arms around her, making sure she couldn't   
move away from him as he rested his head on her shoulder to cry.  
"I wouldn't have even said anything to him if I would have known how   
much it upset him Miya.... you know that, right?"  
The light purple haired girl sighed as she stopped her struggling to   
free herself from his grasp and instead rubbed his back trying to stop the   
tears that were coming in violent sobs from him. "I know that Dai.... just...   
Ken was fragile, and you knew it."  
"I was SICK of being the back up for when you weren't around   
Miyako.... He never loved me.... he USED me.... for five years, he USED me."  
Miyako couldn't believe what she was planning on doing. Placing a hand   
on Daisuke's chin, she lifted his face to hers, nibbling on his lower lip   
before pulling away slowly and letting the young man go back to crying on her   
shoulder. "If I would have broken up with him Dai, he'd still be alive. You   
meant more to him than any of us... and you know it."  
"They why wouldn't he just accept me?"  
Miyako sighed as she started leading him up the stairs to his family's   
apartment. "I don't think he was as strong as he wanted us to believe   
Dai...."  
  
Three days later, all of the former chosen children showed up to pay   
their respects to the young man that had been the bain of their existence in   
the Digital World many years ago. Even Micheal and Wallace, the two Americans   
that had been involved in the control spire destruction, and Rosa, the   
Mexican girl who adored Ken during that time showed up to the event,   
partially because of Mimi's urging.  
"I didn't know they all cared so much...." Miyako whispered as tears   
started welling in her eyes as she clung to Daisuke, the young man wrapping   
an arm protectively around her much to the unapproving glances of a few of   
the spectators. "I didn't even think Iori would show up.... he HATED Ken...."  
"Iori knows about loss though Miya...." Daisuke whispered as he buried   
his face in her hair, taking in her scent as he hugged her tighter. "He's a   
good kid and wouldn't want to see you hurt because of this."  
"Dai...." Miyako sighed as she moved to look in to his mahogany eyes.   
"I thought you only liked the boys...." A slight nudge of her leg against him   
quickly brought color to his cheeks as well as control over all situations   
back. If they were in a different situation, Miyako might have tried to   
entice him more, but Ken, their mutual lover, wasn't even buried yet.   
"That's always what I've said."  
Smirking, Miyako walked away from him, heading toward Mimi and Micheal   
and their four month old son. "What about you crush on Hikari?"  
"HEY!" Daisuke growled as he hurried over to Miyako and grabbed her   
shoulder turning her around to face him. "That was when we were kids Miya!   
Besides.... Why would I want a female anyway? They're just.... too high   
maintenance."  
"Just keep telling yourself that Dai." With a wink, Miyako left   
Daisuke standing in the middle of the funeral home dumbfounded. 


End file.
